Up in Flames
by FullDarkNoLight
Summary: IMPORTANT, TO ANY PREVIOUS READERS, NAME CHANGED FROM THESE GAMES WE PLAY. This is the 74th Hunger Games, except Peeta and Katniss are already a couple. I'm changing it up a bit, I started it out bubbly but I wanted to make it more intense. This will include dark themes, but i'll still be focusing a lot on Katniss and Peeta's relationship
1. Chapter 1

I'm greeted by the soft spoken green of the forest, past the fence. Here I find peace... This is where I hunt, my father had taught me how before he got sick, too sick to venture outside. And now I provide, I feed my family... My mother, who cares for my father, and Prim... Sweet innocent Prim. Only twelve years old.

The woods, though filled with flesh eating animals, is the only place I feel safe.

I hear footsteps, rustling the grass behind me, it could only be one person.

"I see you're still as noisy as a bear" I turn towards him, and his crystal blue eyes light up.

"Hey! I tried really hard you know"

"Sure Peeta, sure" his eyes widen.

"Really, I did"

"Ok, whatever you say" I lean forward and kiss him quickly.

"Seriously Catnip? In front of my innocent eyes!?" I jump back, searching for the voice.

"Gale!" unlike Peeta, Gale can tread silently through the trees. He can sneak up on just about anyone.

"I didn't come here to see you two make out, I came to hunt." Gale turns to Peeta. " you gonna scare the game away Mellark?"

"I'll try not to" Peeta pulls out his sketchbook. "I was just going to draw anyways, leave the hunting to the masters"

"Good" I say. "it'd be better if you two can stay on good terms"

"And why is that?"

"I'd rather not have my best friend murder my boyfriend"

"Hey! Do you really think he could kill me? I'm just as strong as him"

"Whatever you say Peeta"

The three of us make our way into the woods until we find a clearing. Peeta pulls out a pencil and sits down.

"You guys have fun, I'll be here"

I'm so lucky to have Peeta, he's so kind and caring. Always looking out for others. I couldn't ask for someone better. I know I don't deserve him, I'm way below him. But he doesn't seem to care. He's so perfect.

After a minute me and Gale stop, listening intently for any sign of life.

We do pretty well, catching about a dozen fish and as a bonus, we gather up some strawberries.

Gale tosses one of the ruby colored berries towards me.

"Happy Hunger Games..." he smirks as he speaks.

" ...And may the odds, be ever in your favor" and then I is the day, the reaping...

"How many do you have Catnip?" Gale asks seriously, he's nineteen now, and safe from the reaping.

"I don't know" I lie.

"Don't lie to me Katniss, I'm your best friend" he stares at me intently.

I know I have a lot, but I wouldn't let Prim take any tesserae, she's just twelve and with only one slip, the odds are in her favor more than anyone. I couldnt have that change. The moment I had turned twelve, I had upped my chances at the reaping by five, my monthly tesserae ration.

Peeta helps out too, although I told him not to. I didn't want his chances to be higher, especially for my sake. He doesnt keep his tesserae. He gives it to my family, Gale's family. He does it for me though, so I don't have to take so much. I don't like him risking himself for me, it only makes me owe him more. I can never stop owing him for saving my life.

"I have 34" I whisper.

"And Mellark?"

"27" I answer.

"God Catnip," he lets out a sigh "Are you guys trying to get picked?"

"You know why I do it. And I know you had more than me last year. You had 42 slips! I don't know why it's ok for you to risk yourself but I can't" I say angrily.

"ok, I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt"

"I know"

We meet up with Peeta in the clearing, and he has a brand new sketch in his hand. This one is a mockingjay... I feel as if I can hear its song, imitating the tunes off my father's tongue.

"it's beautiful Peeta" he looks down at it, a soft grimace on his face.

"Not really" he pulls his hand down trying to redirect attention from his drawing.

"You're too modest, it's amazing" I stand up on my toes, placing my lips softly on his cheek. He's too hard on himself.

We continue into town, trading some fish for a couple loaves of bread. We stop by the Mayor's with the strawberries.

His daughter Madge, opens the door. Since she's the Mayor's daughter, you'd expect her to be a snob, but she's alright. She just keeps to herself, like me. We get along well, we don't really talk much, which suits us both fine.

Her normal dreary school outfit had been replaced by an expensive white dress, her blonde hair is done up with a ribbon. Reaping clothes.

"pretty dress" says Peeta.

Madge smiles. It is a pretty dress, but she would never be wearing it ordinarily. She presses get lips together. "well, if I end up going to the Capitol, I want to look nice, don't I?"

Gale looks confused, trying to place her words.

"You won't be going to the Capitol" says Gale coolly. His eyes flicker to a small golden pin that adorns her dress. "What can you have? Five entries? I had six when I was just twelve years old"

"That's not her fault" says Peeta.

"No Mellark, it's no one's fault. Just the way it is" he says angrily.

"Gale" I warn. "Please don't"

"You know, I'm just gonna get home. Help Rory get ready" and with that he walks out, leaving me and Peeta with Madge.

Madge's face is closed off. She puts the money in my hand. "Good luck Katniss, Peeta"

"You too" I say, and the door closes.

We walk in silence up to the bakery. I don't like that Gale took a dig out of Madge, and although he's right, the reaping system is unfair, his anger at her is misdirected. He knows this, if its anyone's fault, it's the Capitol.

We stop outside the bakery, so Peeta's mother doesn't see us. She doesn't approve of Seam trash like me.

"I love you" Peeta whispers quietly. I turn fully towards him, kissing him passionately, letting my actions speak instead of words. I worry about him, I can't imagine what I'd do if he got reaped.

When finally we need to breathe again, we part. My whole body tingles, my head spinning from the kiss.

"Wear something pretty" Peeta whispers into my ear seductively as he heads inside.


	2. Chapter 2

When I make it inside, I see Prim. She's dressed in my first reaping outfit... A white button up shirt with a brown skirt.

It's a bit too big for her, and the back of the blouse keeps coming un tucked.

"You gotta tuck in your tail, little duck" Prim smiles at me, pushing the shirt back in.

I turn around to get changed when my mother stops me.

"I've got something you can wear" she's laid out a dress, a soft blue thing from her merchant days. I know she treasures whatever she has left from when she was young, so I'm surprised she's let me borrow it.

"Thanks" I've started to accept my mothers' actions, trying to forgive her for blanking out on us when father got sick.

I slip on the dress, then my mother braids my hair. I observe my reflection in the cracked mirror.

"You look beautiful" Prim says.

"And nothing like myself"

"You look nice Katniss" I turn around the room to face my father.

He pushes up into a sitting position.

"Dad, you should rest more" I tell him.

"I'm fine Katniss, I needed to see guys off"

"No, that'll just make it worse, go to sleep, when you wake up, we'll be here"

"I don't know that"

I embrace him warmly, and Prim does the same.

"I love you both so much" he whispers weakly.

"I love you too dad" Prim answers.

It's hard, seeing him like this. He used to be so strong, until disease started taking him away, bit by bit. He's been in the same state the past couple of years. Weak, he doesn't work in the mines any more, he doesn't even have to go to the reaping. But at least he isn't getting worse anymore.

We make our way into the square, where they have a stage set up in the center.

Effie Trinket, District twelve's escort from the Capitol, is dressed up as usual. A bright pink wig thrown over her head, face painted over with Capitol colours, in short she looks like a clown.

Once everyone's sorted into their age section, Effie walks over to the first clear glass ball.

"Ladies first" she says, in a high voice.

Her spidery fingers reach slowly into the ball, reaching through the papers... Taking time for dramatic effect... The crowd draws in a collective breath, and I'm feeling nauseous and so desperately hoping that it's not me, that it's not me, that it's not me.

Finally, she pulls out the slip, holding it up to her eyes. She crosses back to the podium, smoothing out the paper, and reads out in a clear voice. And it's not me.

It's Primrose Everdeen.


	3. Chapter 3

There must have been some mistake... Prim had one slip in thousands! Hadn't I done everything? Taken the tesserae, refused to let her do the same? One slip. One slip in thousands.

I have to remember to breathe, the air's been knocked violently from my lungs. The odds had been entirely in her favour, but it hadn't mattered.

I see her walk up, fists clenched tightly at her sides, and her blouse forming a ducktail. This is what brings me back, that one bit of untucked fabric.

"Prim!" I yell out "No!" I suck in air. "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

At first, Effie is confused, not knowing what to do about this situation. No one has volunteered in District twelve, so the rules are a little foggy. But finally, the mayor just stops her. Allowing me onto the stage.

I push Prim roughly behind me, refusing to let the tears fall. She yells at me, arms flailing to hold me back. But someone steps up and pulls her away; sobbing.

I look out at the crowd, forcing a stony expression onto my face, they wont see me as weak. I search for Peeta's shining blue eyes, and they find me through the array of people. His face is desperate, unbelieving, tragic. I can hardly watch it.

"And what's your name dear?" Effie asks cheerfully

"Katniss Everdeen" I say coldly.

"I bet my buttons that was your sister!" I don't reply.

Suddenly, Haymitch Abernathy, district twelve's only victor, comes up onto he front of the stage. He points shakily in my direction, his eyes bloodshot, seeking the cameras.

"I like this one, lots of spunk!" then he makes his way forward "More than you!" he points directly into the camera "More than you!" Then he not so gracefully tumbles to the edge, and does a nosedive off the stage.

And Effie chooses to ignore this and moves on to the other ball. I never let my eyes leave Peeta's, I want every last moment I have with him. And then Effie reads out the other tribute name.

"Peeta Mellark!"

Now I really can hardly hold back the tears. He runs up desperately trying to reach me. And the moment he makes it onstage, he wraps me in his arms, whispering soothing words in my ear.

Effie looks at us curiously, then moves past it.

"This year's tributes; Katniss Everdeen, and Peeta Mellark!"

Peeta is the only thing keeping me standing, I know that my wobbly knees would give out without his support.

Why him? I think. Of everyone in District twelve, why does it have to be someone I care for?

Effie asks for volunteers, but no one steps up. Peeta has two brothers, one of them too old now to volunteer, but the other wouldn't sacrifice himself for Peeta. Family devotion only goes so far, especially in their family.

The mayor begins reciting the treaty of treason, but I'm not listening to any of it.

I cant shake this feeling of absolute despair. All I know is I can't live without him. At least, odds are someone will kill me before I have to see Peeta die.

Of course, the odds have not been very dependable of late.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! So I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm not allowed to get a beta yet but as soon as I am the quality should improve. I'm also sorry for having such short chapters. I will try to update once a week so you guys don't get bored. I know Katniss is OOC but I think that having her father still be alive would make her a bit different. I will be doing all three books, all with different twists and turns.**

**Disclaimer: I do own the hunger games, all three books and the movie, I bought them at Chapters! But all credit is actually to the amazing Suzanne Collins. Any phrases that sound familiar are probably from the book, as I'm using it as my reference. I'm not trying to copy it, just keep it true to the story. The whole thing should change up closer to the games, more of my own writing shining through.**

**I forgot to say, Katniss and Peeta are both eighteen now, but Prim is still twelve. Gale is nineteen though**.

The moment the anthem ends, we are taken into custody, Peeta and I forced to pull apart. I don't mean we're handcuffed or anything, but a group of Peacekeepers marches us through the front door of the Justice Building. Maybe tributes have tried to escape before, I've never seen that happen though.

Once inside, I send one last glance in Peeta's direction before I'm conducted to a room and left alone. It's the richest place I've ever been in, with thick, deep carpets, and a velvet couch and chairs. When I sit on the couch, I can't help but run my fingers over the fabric repeatedly. It helps calm me as I try to prepare for the next hour. The time allotted for the tributes to say goodbye to their loved ones. I cannot afford to get upset, to leave this room with puffy eyes and a red nose. Crying is not an option. There will be more cameras at the train station.

My sister and mother come first. I reach out to Prim and she climbs on my lap, her arms around my neck, her head on my shoulder, just like she did when she was toddler. My mother sits beside me and wraps her arms around us. For a few minutes, we say nothing. Then I start telling them all the things they must remember to do, now that I will not be here to do them for them.

Prim is not to take any tesserae. They can get by, if they're careful, on selling Prim's goat milk and cheese and the small apothecary business my mother now runs for the people in the seam. Gale will get her the herbs she doesn't grow herself, some for my father too. He'll also bring them game, he and I made a pact about this a year or two ago, and will probably not ask for compensation, but they should thank him with some kind of trade, like milk or medicine.

When I am done with instructions, I turn to my mother and grip her arm, hard. "Listen to me. Are you listening?" she nods, alarmed by my intensity. "You can't leave again" I say.

My mother's eyes find the floor. "I know, I won't. I couldn't help-

"Well you have to help it this time. Not like when dad got sick, and you knew there was nothing you could do. You can't clock out and leave Prim on her own. There's no me to keep you all alive" My voice has risen to a shout, and I can hear all the anger, the fear at her abandonment.

"I'll be alright Katniss" Prim whispers. "But you have to take care too. You're so fast and brave. Maybe you can win"

I can't win. Prim knows this. Not with Peeta there alongside me, I could never choose myself over him.

"Maybe" but I know it won't happen.

And then the Peacekeeper is at the door, signaling our time is up, and we're all hugging one another so hard and all im saying is "I love you, I love you both" and they're saying it back, then the Peacekeeper orders them out and the door closes.

Someone else enters the room, and I look up, surprised to see Peeta's father.

"Katniss" he acknowledges.

"Hi" I look up for a second. Neither of us is much for chatting a lot, so we just sit in silence for a moment.

"I'll make sure she eats, Prim I mean"

"Thank you" and suddenly a huge weight is lifted from my shoulders, knowing someone will be watching out for my family.

"He loves you, you know." he smiles "Peeta loves you so much"

"I-I" I don't know what to say. "I will try to save him, he deserves to make it out"

"Oh katniss, I'm not asking you to save him. I just thought that you should know that he loves you. You have a kind heart, and you should do what feels right. I can't tell you to save him, because you deserve to win just as much"

"Thank you" I whisper.

"I've grown to care for you as a daughter Katniss, I know you won't go down without a fight."

"Thank you, thank you so much" he gives me a sad smile.

We sit in silence for the next few minutes, until a Peacekeeper summons him. He rises and moves out swiftly, the door closing quietly behind him.

My next guest is also unexpected. Madge walks straight to me. She is not weepy or evasive, instead there is an urgency in her tone that surprises me. "They let you wear one thing from your district in the arena. One thing to remind you of home. Will you wear this?" she holds out the circular gold pin that was on her dress earlier. I hadn't paid much attention to it before, but now I see it's a small bird in flight.

"Your pin?" I say. Wearing a token from my district is about the last thing on my mind.

"Here, I'll put it on your dress, all right?" Madge leans over and fixes the bird to my dress. "Promise you'll wear it in the arena, Katniss?" she asks. "Promise?"

She gives me a kiss on the cheek, and then she's gone. And I'm left thinking that maybe Madge has been my friend all along.

Finally, Gale is here. He opens his arms and embraces me tightly.

"Listen" he says. "Getting a knife should be pretty easy, but you've got to get your hands on a bow. That's you best chance"

"They don't always have bows" I say.

"Then make one," says Gale "Even a weak bow is better than no bow at all"

"I don't even know if there'll be wood"

"There's almost always wood, since the year there wasn't half the tributes died of cold"

"Yes, there's usually some" I say.

"Katniss, it's just hunting. You're the best hunter I know"

"It's not just hunting. They're armed, they think" I say

"So do you. And you've had more practice. Real practice" he says "you know how to kill"

"Not people" I say

"How different can it be, really?" says Gale grimly. "You have to win Katniss, you have to come back to me"

"You know I can't promise you that, not with Peeta there"

"But Katniss..." Gale whispers, moving closer "I love you" and he presses his lips against mine.

I quickly shove him away. "What the hell was that?!" I yell.

"I just wanted to know what it would be like" He smiles sadly. "Good luck, I'll take care of your family, make sure your father gets his medicine"

I don't answer, not knowing what to say.

The Peackeepers are back and Gale asks for more time, but they're taking him away and I start to panic.

"Don't let them starve!" I cry out.

"I won't! You know I won't! Katniss, remember what I said!" he yells, and they yank us apart and slam the door.

It's a short ride from the justice building to the train station. I've never been in a car before, rarely ever ridden in wagons. In the seam, we travel on foot.

As soon as I see Peeta, I run up to him and grab his hand. Clinging desperately to him.

We have to stand for a few minutes in the doorway of the train while the cameras gobble up our images, then we're allowed inside and the doors close behind us.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer; do not own hunger games! (no) do not own hunger games! (yes)**

* * *

I go into my room, and Effie Trinket tells me to do anything I want, everything is at my disposal. Just to be ready for supper in an hour. I peel off my mother's blue dress and take a hot shower. I've never had a shower before. It's like being in a summer rain, only warmer. I dress in a dark green shirt and pants.

At the last minute, I remember Madge's pin. For the first time, I get a good look at it. After a minute, I finally realize what it is. A mockingjay.

My father loves mockingjays, but now that he can no longer sing, he doesn't hear or see them much. My father used to have an amazing voice, whenever he sang, all the birds would stop to listen.

I sneak to the edge of my room, sticking my head out the door. There's no one in the car presently. I make my way down the hall, searching for Peeta's room.

When I finally find it, I reach my hand to knock and, The door flies open, causing me to fall forward.

Strong arms catch me and I look up into Peeta's crystal eyes.

"Hey" he says, smiling.

"Hey" I answer back, my cheeks turning red. I step back. "Um, I just, uh- wanted to see you" my train of thought is lost.

"Well, I wanted to see you too" he comes closer and kisses me.

After a second, I put my hands on his chest.

"Um, Peeta?"

"Yeah?"

"Gale kissed me"

"What?" he looks surprised.

"When he came to see me, and he told me he loved me. But I pushed him away" I sigh "I can't imagine being with anyone but you Peeta"

Peeta looks annoyed, not angry. "I wondered when something like this would happen.."

"You mean you guessed?"

"I see the way he looks at you Katniss"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I'm confused.

"It means that he's in love with you. You have no idea, the effect you can have" he laughs "Sometimes I wonder why you're with me, when you could have him"

"But I don't want him, I don't want anyone but you Peeta"

"And I wouldn't want to be with anyone else"

We walk together to the dining car, hand in hand. Then take places side by side at the table.

"Where's Haymitch?" asks Effie brightly.

"Last time I saw him, he said he was going to take a nap" says Peeta.

"Well, its been an exhausting day" she says. I think she's relieved by Haymitch's absence, and who can blame her?

The supper comes in courses, and Effie comments on how at least Peeta and I , have decent table manners.

And I suppose that compared to last year's tributes, we do. They had both been from the seam and had never had enough food their whole lives. And when they did have food, table manners were surely the last thing in their minds. Peeta's a bakery's son. My mother taught me and Prim how to eat properly. But something about Effie's comment annoys me so much that I make a point of eating the rest of my meal with my fingers.

Peeta smiles at me and chuckles softly. I throw a cold glare back at him.

After dinner we go into a different car to watch the recap of the reapings.

One by one we see the other tributes, the names called, the volunteers stepping forward or, more often not. We examine the faces of the kids who will be our competition. A few stand out in my mind. A monstrous boy who lunges forward to volunteer from District 2. A fox-faces girl with sleek red hair from District 5. A boy with a crippled foot from District 10. And most hauntingly, a twelve year old from District 11. She has dark brown skin and eyes, but other than that, she's very like Prim in size and demeanor.

Then lastly there's District 12, me volunteering for Prim, the rest of District 12 giving me the salute. Haymitch falling off the stage. Then Peeta's name being drawn, the look of desperation in each others' eyes as we flung ourselves into a hug.

"Your mentor needs to learn a lot about presentation" Effie says sternly.

Peeta laughs "He was drunk" says Peeta "He's drunk every year"

"Every day" I add. I can't help but smirk a little.

"Yes" hisses Effie "How odd you two find it amusing. You know your mentor is your lifeline to the world I these games. The one who advises you, lines up your sponsors . Haymitch can well be the difference between your life and death!"

Just then, Haymitch staggers into the compartment. "I miss supper?" he says in a slurred voice. Then he vomits all over the expensive carpet and falls into the mess.

"So laugh away!" says Effie. She hops in her pointy shoes around the pool of vomit and flees the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait, I'll try to be better at this updating thing.**

**Disclaimer: wish I did, but I own nothing, not even my sanity**

* * *

For a few moments, Peeta and I take in the scene of our mentor trying to rise out of the slippery vile stuff from his stomach. Obviously Haymitch isn't much, but Effie Trinket is right about one thing, once we're in the arena he's all we've got.

Peeta reaches down and pulls Haymitch up.

"I can deal with this Katniss, don't worry"

"I tripped?" Haymitch asks "Smells bad" he wipes his hand on his nose, smearing his face with vomit.

Peeta, half drags half carries Haymitch out, sending a reassuring smile my way.

"You're sure?" I ask.

"Ya, I can take it from here " he replies.

"All right, I can send someone to help you"

"No, I don't want them"

I nod and head back to my own room. I slip into bed, letting the soft fabric embrace my skin.

If I'm going to cry, now is the time to do it. By morning, I'll be able to wash all evidence from me face. But no tears come. I'm too tired or too numb to cry. The only thing I feel is a desire to be somewhere else. So I let the train rock me into oblivion.

Gray light is seeping through the curtains when the rapping rouses me. I hear Effie Trinket's voice, calling me to rise.

I pull on a random outfit, taking a moment to remember my father, mother, Prim. I quickly change and make my way down the hall for breakfast.

As I enter the dining car, Haymitch waves me over to the table.

"Sit down! Sit down" his face is red and puffy from the previous day's indulgences.

I look out at the table; piles of food adorning it mahogany surface. This time I try not to overdo it on the food, the richness of it can be hard to keep down.

"So you're supposed to give us advice" I say to Haymitch.

"Here's some advice. Stay alive" says Haymitch, and then he bursts out laughing. I exchange a look with Peeta. I'm surprised to see an unfamiliar hardness in his eyes.

"That's very funny" says Peeta. Suddenly he lashes out at the glass in Haymitch's hand, sending the bloodred liquid towards the back of the train. "Only not to us"

Haymitch considers this a moment, then throws a punch at Peeta's jaw. At the same time I drive my knife into the table, barely missing his fingers.

I notice Peeta's head duck under Haymitch's fist, dodging the hit.

"Well what's with this?" says Haymitch "Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?" he turns to Peeta . "You've got fast reflexes boy"

Peeta's eyes stay cold. "I just know when I'm about to be hit"

My heart freezes at this. Peeta doesn't usually talk about his mother beating him.

Haymitch confronts me."Can you hit anything besides the table with that knife?"

I pull my hand back, sending the knife flying at the wall. It's tip lodges itself between two panels. I had actually been hoping to get a good solid stick, but the way it turned out makes me look better than I am.

Haymitch has a pleased expression in his face. "So, what's the deal with you two?"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean, are you together?"

"Yes" Peeta answers for me.

"Good, good" I'm annoyed by Haymitch's comment. What difference does it make if we're together? It just makes it harder for us to decide who comes home.

"So, here's how it's gonna work. You don't interfere with my drinking, and I'll stay sober enough to help you. You have to listen to what I say. Now, we're nearing the Capitol, and as soon as we get there, you'll be sent to your stylists. You will not like what they do, but do not resist"

"Fine" Peeta says.

We stand in silence as the train speeds along. Down in a dark tunnel leading to the Capitol. The tunnel goes on and on and I think of the tons of rock separating me from the sky, and my chest tightens. I hate being invaded in stone this way. It reminds me of the mines and my father, trapped, unable to reach sunlight, buried forever in darkness.

The train finally begins to slow and suddenly bright light fills the compartment. We can't help it. Both Peeta and I rush up to the window to see what we've only seen on television, the Capitol, the ruling city of Panem.

Peeta stays up at the window, waving at the rainbow coloured citizens. I shoot him a scowl.

He sees my face and shrugs. "Who knows?" he says "one of them might be rich"

I huff angrily, then pace out. I may have misjudged him, already his going against me. Already he's fighting for his life


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. I got a beta, and we're trying to work out ways that I could change the katniss/PEETA relationship do it would be more realistic. So I might go back and tweak it a bit. But I'll try to continue this anyways, as I must be loyal to my few readers. Also, I feel as if in copying too much from the book, from now on I'll try to tune it down a bit.

Disclaimer: love it, but do not own it

* * *

All I want is for this to be over, is that two much to ask? I close my door, then crumble down behind it. I hold my knees. I don't know why I'm so angry at Peeta, he probably was just giving advice.

I hear footsteps nearing and I freeze, not letting out a breath. A hand knocks at the door.

"Katniss?" it's Peeta "I'm sorry..." I wait, without answering. "Well, I'll see you later, I love you" he walks steadily away. I listen intently, until all traces of him are gone.

Peeta's always saying that he loves me, but I don't know about me? Do I love Peeta? I think of my parents, of how my mother looks at my father when she walks into the room. He looks sickly, too weak to stand, her eyes are so filled with love and pain. Because I know she would do anything for him, except there's nothing she can do. But him, he just looks at her like she's a superhero, as if merely her presence makes him feel a hundred percent better.

If Peeta was sick like my father, I would probably want to do anything in my power to help him... When my father first got sick, I know my mother would have traded places with him in a heartbeat, to spare him the pain of living like that. But it seems, that the odds never are in our favour, especially when it comes to life.

I'm always seeing, how much I don't deserve Peeta. He grants me unconditional love, and I give him almost nothing in return. He's much too good to live in a world like this. He's always doing so much for everyone, slipping extra cookies in for kids that come to the bakery. He never does stop feeding people who need it. Not even me.

The first time I met Peeta officially was when I was eleven years old. A month after my dad got sick. He'd just collapsed, right at home. We spent what little money we had for medicine for him. And he hardly got better, we couldn't afford to buy what he needed, and he couldn't work. My mother didn't get a job either, she was sick with worry, her eyes stared emptily at my father's thin form. things only got worse, we had no food, and poor Prim. Only seven at the time... I can still see visions of her hollow cheeks, my mother's empty eyes, my father's sickly face. We had nothing, and we're slowly starving to death, so I went out in the cold and the rain, trying to sell some of Prim's old baby clothes. When I got to the bakery, the baker's wife answered the door, yelling insults at my face. She pushed me out into the cold, then screamed at the sight of me trying to go through the dumpster. I was faced only with emptiness, as hollow as my stomach. I didn't feel like I could go on anymore, I just wanted to be done with. I selfishly didn't want to see my family's faces at the sight of my empty hands.

And then there was the flash of gold, still bright under the dim light streaming from the bakery. I heard yelling once again, although not directed at me. Then there was the boy, with the golden halo of hair, and clear cerulean eyes. My guardian angel of a sorts. He stumbled out into the rain, his eyes radiating warmth and honesty that didn't match with the growing red welt that spread across his face. Then it was the real magic, he pulled out two loaves of bread from behind his back, slightly burnt along one side. I could see heat fly off them, it was amazing . The boy shoved them into my hands, and I just stared in awe.

"Ya" he said encouragingly "Theyre for you, and your family."

"I-I " I didn't know what to say.

"You don't have to say anything, just please?" I nodded without speaking. "Stay alive?"

"Thank you" I managed to choke out, then I stuck the bread under my shirt, letting the warm fuzzy feeling wash over me.

Then the next day, Peeta approached me, Announcing that he was going to be my friend. Help me out, because that what friends do. It was the day of the dandelion in the spring, the yellow bud signifying hope.

I finally got the courage to go into the woods, and take over for my father, and then I met gale.

I had tried to push Peeta away, but nothing worked, he never left my side. He walked me home, and slipped cookies to Prim, so I wouldn't be able to refuse them.

He was so persistent, not giving me a choice. He even asked me to teach him how to hunt; followed me right out into the woods. Gale hadn't been happy to have to teach a merchant boy how to hunt, but even he couldn't hate Peeta. We didn't get far, Peeta scared off most of the game, but he could shoot okay. He definitely didn't have the skills of a hunter.

It became the three of us, helping each other out, Peeta would trade us for game, sneaking extras into every trade. Gale and I supported most of the town's meat. Our system worked.

I step up off the floor, willing myself to open the door and apologize. But my body refuses to respond, so I turn around and lie down. Pulling the covers over my head, as if doing so would make my fears disappear.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. Someone has asked me for an update day, so I'm going to make it Friday. I know once a week is a long time, but what can I say, homework is crazy.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! It really makes me want to write more.**

**Disclaimer: even if I had been named Suzanne Collins, I would still not own the hunger games**

* * *

I shift uncomfortably on the cold metal table, wincing slightly as another strip of hair is ripped from my body.

"Sorry" the lady with aqua hair tells me. "Youre just soo Hairy!"

I've been in the remake center for more than three hours and I still haven't met my stylist.

"You're doing very well" says a guy with orange corkscrew locks named Flavius. "if there's one thing we can't stand, it's a whiner. Grease her down!"

After a few minutes, they seem almost convinced that I'm ready, they check me over in a mirror, still ripping stray bits of hair.

"Excellent" says Flavius "You almost look like a human being now!" they all laugh.

I force my lips into a smile. "Thank you" I say sweetly. "We don't have much cause to look nice in district twelve"

This wins them over completely. "Of course, you don't, you poor darling!" says Octavia, a woman with green skin, clapping her hands in distress.

"But don't worry" says the aqua haired lady named Venia "by the time Cinna's through with you, you're going to be absolutely gorgeous."

"We promise! You know, now that we've rid you of that hair and filth, you're not horrible at all!" says Flavius encouragingly. "Let's call Cinna!"

They run out, practically giggling. Its hard to hate them, as strange as they are, I feel like they're genuinely trying to help me.

The door opens once again and a young man, who must be Cinna walks in.

He looks so... Normal. He's tall, with olive skin and brown hair. The only Capitol feature on him is a streak of gold eyeliner, which brings out flecks of green in his brown eyes. I would say he's quite attractive.

He smiles at me sadly, giving me a moment before speaking.

"Hello Katniss. I'm Cinna, your stylist" he says in a quiet voice, somewhat lacking in the Capitol's affectations.

"You're new aren't you?" I say, as he checks me over "I don't think I've seen you before"

"Yes, this is my first year in the games" says Cinna.

"So they gave you District 12" I say

"I chose district twelve" he says. "Who did your hair?"

"My mother" I answer

"It's beautiful, she must have very clever fingers"

I jus nod. Cinna walks over, handing me a plastic robe.

"You can put this on, then we can go eat. He says.

We walk over to a shiny mahogany table, and I take a seat. Cinna pushes a button on the table, and the food shows up. I stare in disgust at how easy it is for them, all the food they could want with a push of a button.

"We must seem pretty horrible to you" Cinna says, looking up. "We have everything we want, and you've probably never had a full stomach in you entire life" I don't know how to answer him.

"No matter" he says. "So, Katniss, about your costume for the opening ceremonies. My partner, Portia, is the stylist for your fellow tribute, Peeta. And our current thought is to dress you in complementary. Costumes." says Cinna. "As you know, it's customary to reflect the flavor of the district"

For the opening ceremonies, you're supposed to wear something that suggests your district's principal industry. This means that coming from District 12, Peeta and I will be dressed up in some kind of miners getup. Since miners outfits aren't very becoming, the tributes from twelve usually end up in skimpy outfits. One year, the tributes had been stark naked and covered in black powder to represent coal dust. It was terrible.

"So, I'll be in a coal miner outfit?" I ask. Hoping it won't be indecent.

"Not exactly. You see, Portia and I Think that coal miner thing's very overdone. No one will remember you in that"

I'll be naked for sure, I think.

"So rather than focus on the coal mining itself, we're going to focus on the coal." says Cinna.

Naked and covered in black dust, around Peeta. I think.

"And what do we do with coal? We burn it," says Cinna. "You're not afraid of fire, are you, Katniss?" he sees my expression and grins


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I realize that I didn't update the past two(?) Fridays. And I feel terrible, I'll try to crank out three more chapters this week to make up for it.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! It really makes me want to write more.**

**Disclaimer: even if I had been named Suzanne Collins, I would still not own the hunger games**

* * *

I'm standing outside of my chariot, in a black jumpsuit. I scan over the crowd, searching for Peeta. Finally he comes into a view, in a jumpsuit like mine. I feel so terrible for being mad at him, and I want to run into his arms. But I control myself, knowing that there are always people watching.

"Peeta" I whisper as he nears. I grab onto his arms, fighting not to hug him. "I'm sorry"

He smiles. "It's ok Katniss, I wasn't angry at you"

Cinna comes up to us, grinning wildly. He holds a torch with a glowing red flame. Immediately my heart starts to race.

"You guys ready?" he asks. I nod, hopping into the chariot. Already I feel nervous and shaky, but Peeta looks at me, and grabs my hand. Helping me stay on my feet.

Cinna comes over, and lights our capes with flame. I cringe, waiting for the burning sensation. But it doesn't come, instead there's a warm tingling feeling. Peeta looks to me; grinning.

"Do I need to pull off your cape?" he asks. But I shake my head.

"No, you?"

"no" and then we're off, into the humongous crowd. As soon as they see us, the audience goes crazy, yelling screaming. And I try to look happy, smiling, waving, blowing kisses. They are, after all, our only hope now. Peeta lifts out hands into the air, presenting us as a team. And the crowd screams louder, people yelling out our names.

I feel almost giddy when we make it to the end, ready for President Snow's speech. I notice the way his eyes wander to us frequently, hungrily. And I fight the urge to hide my face. Peeta squeezes my hand reassuringly.

Finally we're finished, and our capes suddenly go out. But there's still someone watching me, I turn around. The burly boy from District two stares at me. Peeta notices my discomfort, and pulls me into a hug. I bury my face in his chest, hiding from the boy's hungry eyes. Peeta plays with my hair, not saying anything.

Our moment is interrupted as Haymitch stumbles in.

"Good job" He slurs, obviously drunk. He pats Peeta on the back harshly. "And you weren't too bad either sweetheart"

I mostly ignore his comment, but I step back from Peeta. Cinna comes over and joins us. "Perfect" he states. "Perfect"

I attempt a smile, but I can feel it shaking. My eyes wander to the boy from district two. He's still watching me, scanning over me. I gulp and look away, hoping he'll stop.

Effie comes to take us to where we'll be staying while in the Capitol. It's a huge hotel building, with twelve floors, and since we're district twelve, we get the penthouse. It's gigantic, with all sorts of wacky, modern furniture. Everyone sits down at the gigantic silver table, Cinna and Portia join us as well. Plates of food are brought, and I stare in awe. There's so much food. We all dig in, except for Haymitch, who's fumbling with his tie, he takes a flask from his pocket, and pours it into his glass. I watch as Effie stares at him in disgust.

One of the Capitol workers comes up to the table, placing a bottle of liquor in front of Haymitch. I do a double take, immediately recognizing her.

"Hey! I know you" I say, looking at her.

Effie stares at me in horror and disgust. "That's outrageous!" she cries. "How could you possibly know an Avox?!"

Peeta looks in realization, then points at the redhead girl. "Delly Cartwright!" he yells. "She's a dead ringer for Delly"

I suddenly remember how I know her. "Ya something about the eyes"

"And the hair" adds Peeta.

But all of this is untrue. Delly is girl who goes to school with Peeta and I. She has a bubbly, ditzy personality. She has blonde curls, and bright blue eyes and looks nothing like this redhead, brown eyed girl.

I can see Peeta's face twisting with guilt, just remembering the day we saw this girl. It was late July, and warm. So Peeta and I were hunting, Gale had been busy taking care of a sick Posy that day. We were just out in the forest, Peeta treading loudly behind me when we heard something. It was a mockingjay, singing the shrill tune of a hovercraft. I immediately panicked, shoving Peeta and myself into some thick foliage. That's when we saw them. It was a girl and a boy, from the Capitol, running through our forest. They stumbled around in the thick shrubbery, trying desperately to outrun the hovercraft. But it didn't go well, the hovercraft sent some kind of metal stick on a rope. It speared the boy right through, and lifted him away. And then the air was filled with the girl's tortured screams, as they pulled her up into the hovercraft. Peeta struggled beside me, trying to help, pain in his eyes. But I held him back, refusing to let him get hurt too. But he looked as guilty as I felt, just leaving the two to fend for themselves.

Peeta nods at me. Trying to assure me that it's ok, that it's not my fault. But it is, the boy died that day, and she got stuck like this. The Avox gives a sad smile, then walks of back towards the kitchen.

I can't stop thinking about it, Does she blame me? Maybe she'll even enjoy watching me die on television. To her, it's still probably better than what happened to her. I feel profound guilt, and sadness, for everything's and everyone that has been affected by the Capitol. I can only seem to muster more hate for all the citizens, and their tyrant President


	10. Chapter 10

**So I'm dumb, I can't even apologize for this. I should have done a plan for this story to start, and I should just put more effort in general. Tsk Tsk Selina, gotta work harder. I have homework as an excuse (a bad one) I shouldn't even be using that as an excuse. So, I'll work on getting out some more chapters, and planning out the actual games. I'm sorry If you hate me, I'll try to make it up to you all (if there's anyone left). And if anyone has any ideas, I'd be so happy to hear them! Alright that's enough of my stupidity and on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: oh Collins, I am not worthy! I definitely do not own the hunger games**

* * *

I stand up, eager to leave the tension filled space. I take light, hesitant steps, heading out of the dining cart. As I near my room, I'm stopped, Peeta's strong hand clutches my wrist. I turn back, losing myself in his eyes.

"Do you want to come see the roof?" he asks softly. "Cinna showed me earlier, but it's kind of windy, so it's hard to hear"

I like that idea, somewhere private, and outside. Peeta leads me up a metal staircase, and out into to the roof. I take a deep breath, grateful to be outside, although this hardly counts.

"I thought you'd like it better than inside" Peeta whispers. I nod, trying not to face reality. I walk out to the edge of the rooftop, toes dangling off the edge. I wish more than anything not to be in this situation, here with Peeta, knowing at least one of us must die within a few days. I look down, spotting an array of lights, a sea of colour. It's I suppose what you'd call pretty, although I find it superficial. I sway slightly, letting the breeze push me. Suddenly, Peeta grabs my shoulders frantically. His hands are cold, and send goosebumps up my arms.

"You weren't gonna jump?" he asks, panic resonating through his words. I step back, coming out of my trance.

"Of course not" I answer warily, not sure if that was a lie or not.

"Good" he answers firmly, pulling me into his arms. I rest my head on his shoulder, glad for comfort.

"He needs to pay for this" I whisper, venom flowing through my veins. "He shouldn't be allowed to do this"

"Who?" asks Peeta softly.

"Snow" I reply, the name leaving a sour taste on my tongue. "I will make him pay"

"And how are you planning on doing that?" Peeta asks, pleading with his eyes that it's not what he thinks it is.

"You know" I reply coldly.

His eyes immediately harden. "No, Katniss, it's too dangerous. You'll get yourself killed. I know your father wanted to rebel, but you don't need to take his place now that he's sick"

"I think it's better than the options we have now. One of us coming home alone, or both of us dying in that arena. If I start a rebellion, at least I'll die for a good cause"

"No" says Peeta. "I won't let you risk yourself like that"

"Then don't" I whisper, placing my hands on his chest. "Help me"

Peeta's jaw clenches, and he refuses to look at me.

"What'll happen of we don't Peeta?" I prompt him. "You know it won't be good"

"They'll take us, and twist our personalities, we'll morf into beasts. Lethal weapons, tortured souls" I can see fire growing in his eyes.

"So you'll help me?" I ask.

"Yes" he says hesitantly. He knows as well as I that being in the arena changes you, and I cant imagine Peeta as someone other than the sweet caring boy with the bread.

My heart starts to race at the mere thought of rebellion, a chance to give the districts justice.

"But believe me when I say this Katniss" Peeta whispers. "I'm not planning on letting you die on me"

I lay my head on his shoulder, letting him believe what he wants. I will do what I have to do, to destroy the Capitol.

I will do as my father would.

"Power consumes people, they inhale it like air, drink it like water, feast upon it. They become absorbed, drunk off the forbidden wine. Its a darkness that takes over, sanity slipping from fingers. It controls every movement, every breath, action, thought. They take lives, and gain control over something they don't understand. But nobody, should have that much power, that much wealth, if even one has to die"

* * *

**Ok it's short, I know. But I felt like it needed to finish there. So, I've decided to take this a bit off course from my original idea, which was going to be too much like the books. I'm going with a darker, more sinister approach to this. But I'm not sure if I should do all three books, or just this one. We'll see...**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I'm taking this on a less bubbly and romantic path, and making it dark and somber. I've tried to make this different, and I have an interesting plan for the end of this story, so please bear with me. I will try not to disappoint. **

**Disclaimer: oh Collins, I am not worthy! I definitely do not own the hunger games**

* * *

I'm waiting, waiting for something, anything. Since our evening on the roof, Peeta's hardly spoken to me. I try to plan out ideas, but I don't know how to come up with something good. I just hang around, hoping Peeta will come up with and idea. We've started our training, and I make sure to stay away from the dazzling silver bow and arrow. Instead, I find myself at the knot tying station with Peeta, and I can proudly say that I've almost perfected a noose.

Not showing off has helped my case with the boy from 2. He's stopped staring at me like a meal, but every once in a while he'll glance my way.

On our third day of training, Peeta and I decide to confront the girl from eleven. Her name is Rue, and she can't be more than twelve. She has mocha coloured skin, and curly black hair. She looks so sweet and kind, and graceful. I took to her immediately, and after watching her, discovered that she is quite clever. Her kind face and eyes remind me so much of Prim.

We approach her slowly, not trying to seem threatening. Peeta smiles warmly, and a grin breaks out onto the tiny girl's face.

"They're not the only ones who can form alliances" I tell her, looking towards the careers, who presently stand in a huddle.

"You guys want me for an ally?" she says in disbelief, warm brown eyes wide open.

Peeta nods, clutching my hand. Rue smiles widely, and follows for the rest of our training. We all work together on snares, and knife throwing. Little Rue proves good with a slingshot, Peeta can throw heavy weights with spikes. And by the end of the day, we all know more poisonous or edible plants than any of us can count.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Finally it comes to our private training sessions, Haymitch's only advice being. "Make sure they remember you"

I sit nervously on the bench, watching as each tribute goes in, and comes out. Stony expressions on their faces. It takes a painstakingly long time, since district twelve is last.

When Peeta is called in, he stands up robotically, giving me a nod. I wish him luck as he walks down the sinister metal hallway.

I wait, hands sweating in anticipation, becoming more nervous as every second passes. Peeta's session seems to be taking much longer than the allotted time. Minutes go by, and I finally see the glowing halo of blonde hair coming down the hall.

His expression is sober, cold. I stand up, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"What did you show them?" I ask.

"I showed them what they wanted to see" he replies icily, pulling away from my grasp.

And then I understand. Peeta hasn't changed his mind at all, his hatred for the Capitol burns through his words, he's waiting for his prime moment to set the spark. And I'm prepared to feed the flames of rebellion with my own training session.

My name is called, and I prepare myself for my session, taking in deep breaths. I will not let them see how I feel.

I step into the room, calm and collected. I'm firstly overwhelmed with the smell of alcohol. It drifts through the room distastefully. I wonder what Peeta managed to show the drunken Gamemakers.

I reach for the bow, it's sleek silver frame fitting me perfectly. I take a few shots, getting used to the feel of it as I prepare my plan. I look up to the Gamemakers, but they aren't even watching. Instead, they chuckle at the sight of a large roast pig that has just arrived on their table.

Anger flares in my veins as I watch the Gamemakers stumble drunkenly towards the table. I decide to make my move. Grabbing a bunch of select plant fibers, berries and such, I grind them into a fine paste. Smearing the mixture onto the tip of my arrow, i pull a match off the table. I walk to the back of the room and light the match, letting the delicate flame flicker. And then I light the arrowhead, quickly stringing the arrow into the bow and shooting. The flash of silver whizzes, hitting the apple in the pig's mouth. The apple gets pinned to the wall, exploding in an elegant dance of red, and orange. The Gamemakers stare in shock, the fire isn't big, but I know I've left an impression. I keep my gaze firm, dropping my bow onto the ground..

"Thank you, for your consideration" I say, bowing slightly before walking out.

I feel a victorious smile creep onto my face as I get in the elevator, making my way to the twelfth floor. Fire surges through me, I feel ready to take on anything.

When I walk inside, I see that everyone's been waiting for me. Peeta is sitting on the couch, eager to hear what I did. I walk out into the middle of the room, and their eyes follow me.

"I shot a flaming arrow at the Gamemakers" I say, plopping down on the couch.

Peeta stares at me wide eyed. "No, Katniss" he pleads. "You didn't... You shouldn't have done that!" he exclaims.

Effie nods with a scowl, Cinna stares politely. Haymitch doesn't say anything, he sits there thinking to himself.

"I showed them what they deserved to see" I say. Peeta takes my hand, pulling me close.

"You certainly are making my job difficult" he mutters.

"How so? I'm doing what we planned"

"This is not what we planned!" says Peeta. "showing it off to the Gamemakers was not a good idea. No one other than us and them will know about this, it does nothing to help you. They will target you in the arena, make it a living hell!"

"if i die, I die. That's it, I don't care!" I yell.

"But I do care" Peeta whispers.

"Let's just wait until we see the scores, ok?" says Cinna. This brings Peeta and me to our senses. We both settle back down, turning on the tv.

I watch the faces flash across the screen, the careers score high, with nines and tens. I'm especially happy that our ally Rue gets a seven. I had underestimated her before. Peeta's face flashes on screen, and he couldn't be more uninterested. But sure enough, a big shiny 8 appears beside his name. Effie claps, giggling, and Haymith grunts in support. I squeeze Peeta's hand, assuring him that it'll all be ok. And then it's my face, and everyone holds their breath, all eyes are glued to the screen. And then it's there, two digits, an 11. My eyes widen in surprise, mouth agape. Effie gasps happily, throwing her arms in the air, then Haymitch comes over, punching me in the shoulder.

"Guess they liked your fire" he slurs, stumbling off.

I guess they did. After all, I am the girl on fire.


	12. Chapter 12

So you guys probably hate me. Understandable, I havent been a loyal updater. I just hope you haven't all stopped reading, I've had exams this past month, but that's not a good excuse really. But I will continue to write, and try really hard to finish this story. (I will finish it)

Disclaimer: oh Collins, I am not worthy! I definitely do not own the hunger games

Our interviews are tonight, but tomorrow, the real thing starts. No more silly dresses, or luxurious Capitol delicacies, tomorrow we are reminded why we are really here. Tomorrow, I start the fire.

We go through the works, preparing for our interviews. Haymitch tells me I've got about as much charm as a dead slug, but I don't care. I don't need to be charming tonight. Effie makes me walk in heels, with books on my head until I want to rip my feet off. And then there's the task of making me look what the Capitol deems "Acceptable". But finally it's all over, and Peeta and I wait quietly on the sideline, ready for our turns.

I'm not really watching, I'm too busy thinking about my own interview. But I do notice that Rue does splendidly, she is so sweet and charming in her blue gown with gossamer wings. I suddenly begin to panic about what to say, realizing that I have no idea what Peeta's plan for the interview is. I don't know if we're meant to show off, or hide on the sidelines. And I go out before him, so what's said is said. My palms are sweaty, and I can't stop shaking. I look to Peeta, who flashes an encouraging smile.

All of a sudden, Thresh is finished, and I'm being ushered onstage. Is it wrong to make too big of a deal? Cinna grabs my arm and whispers in my ear.

"Dont overdo it Katniss" he whispers, hand on my shoulder."Be honest." and I'm pushed out, almost stumbling across the glittering stage.

I find sanctuary in my seat, grateful that my wobbly legs don't have the task of holding me up.

Suddenly, Caesar is leaning close to me. "Katniss?" he asks.

"What?" I exclaim, broken from my trance.

"A little nervous are we?" he says, chuckling. "I asked, what your favorite part of being in the Capitol is?"

"Oh... Definitely the lamb stew." and everyone laughs.

The rest goes smoothly, I try to answer politely, and not show how much I hate them all. Since I have no other plan anyways.

And then I'm twirling, letting flames dance along my legs. Glittering, reflecting the yellow lights swimming around the stage. I'm breathtaking.

Once I'm seated again, it seems to be time for the serious questions.

"So Katniss, tell me," says Caesar. "What is going on with you and your district partner?"

"Oh." I say, surprised. "I've known Peeta for a long time."

"So you're together?"

I nod curtly, my face becoming warm.

"How sweet!" exclaims Caesar. "How did you guys get together?"

This is not a question I want to answer.

"He saved my life when I was younger, and I couldn't just ignore that. I guess he crept up on me and wouldn't let go." I attempt to smile sweetly, angry that I've been forced to share such personal thoughts.

Caesar looks touched, placing his hand on his heart.

"It's so touching" he says. "Well that's our time, Katniss Everdeen, the girl who was on fire!"

Finally I'm finished, no longer under the harsh lights, and stares. All I can wonder is what Peeta is going to say.

It takes me a moment to focus, but I see Peeta, in a black suit, up onstage. He's already laughing, probably making jokes. It continues like that for a while, Peeta comparing people to bread, and Caesar laughing. Then it gets a little more serious, to the stuff the Capitol actually wants to know.

Caesar leans in, placing a gloved hand on Peeta's shoulder. He asks something very quietly, and I can't tell what he's saying.

Peeta sits back, smiling before answering. "I wanted to propose to her, I mean, I've loved her since I was five years old."

"Really?"

"Yup, the first time I heard her sing... It was amazing, the moment I heard her voice, I knew I was a goner." Peeta sighs. "When Katniss sings, even the birds stop to listen."

"Well, it's too bad she didn't sing for us earlier."

"Oh, you wouldn't have been able to get her to. She would deny that she has any talent."

"Ahhhh.." Caesar sighs. "she seems like a wonderful young lady"

"She is, I'm just so sad that I'll never get to marry her"

The crowd goes wild in sobs, screaming about how terrible it is.

"Well, I wish the best for both of you" Caesar pats him on the shoulder, standing up. "Thank you Peeta Mellark, from District twelve!"

Peeta walks off slowly, a look of relief etched on his face. As soon as he reaches me, he wraps me in his arms, holding me close.

"Why did you say that?" I ask him, whispering in his ear.

"Say what?" he questions in the same tone.

"That you wanted to propose to me" I see people watching us so I wrap my arms around his neck.

He doesn't answer me, and instead presses his lips against mine softly. I kiss him back angrily, he still hasn't answered my question.

"Peeta" I urge. He pulls back, looking frustrated.

"I love you Katniss" he says out loud. "I've loved you for such a long time. I was going to ask you, once you turned nineteen, when we'd be free from the reaping" he sighs. "I was going to get your father's permission, and then I was going to get down on one knee and ask you to be mine forever. But that wont happen, because we're here now, and I'm not going to ask you next year in May" he lowers his voice again. "Because next year, when you are supposed to turn nineteen, one of us is going to be dead"

And he turns and walks away, without another word.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: oh Collins, I am not worthy! I definitely do not own the hunger games**

It feels like an eternity inside the tube. The space is tight and constricting, and silent. I can see Cinna leaving the launch room, but I can't hear a thing. There's just white fuzz blocking my ears.

My heart beats like a drum, pounding against my chest at a quick pace. This is it.

The platform beneath me begins to move and I'm thrown off balance, clutching the sides of the tube. There's no going back now, I could die today.

My vision is blinded with yellow light as the platform enters the arena. The sun shines brightly overhead, glinting off the golden cornucopia.

I immediately find Peeta. He's about five or so platforms away, and Rue is few to my left. We've been separated. My gaze then falls on the silver bow. Delicate, shiny, and deadly. It's almost at the center of the cornucopia, too far to run really. But... It's my bow, it is meant for me, I need it.

I look to my right and see Peeta shaking his head, he knows what I'm thinking. We really should do as Haymitch said, run straight out into the forest, and meet up together at sundown. But what does Haymitch know?

When the gong goes, I'm completely lost. There are just flashes of silver, and green, and red. So much red...

I feel completely disconnected, as if I was watching at home like every year. Only the hammering of my heartbeat keeps me aware.

Suddenly there's a glint of silver flying towards me, a knife. My reflexes kick in and I jump out of the way frantically, dodging the blade. I can't possibly get the bow now.

About five feet away I see an orange backpack. If I roll over I'll just be able to reach it. So I try my luck, grasping the pack by one strap. As I stand up I'm knocked off my feet, suddenly in a wrestling match for the backpack, and life.

The boy has managed to wrap his hands around my throat, and I'm gasping for air. I feel pathetic.

But he suddenly falls limp, a knife embedded in his back. I stand back up, dodging flying knives as I run into the thick forest. I'm almost there, just a little bit further.

When I finally make it all I want to do is collapse, but I can't. I need water, and safety.

I continue my trek, desperately hoping that Peeta and Rue are okay.

Every corner I turn I wish for water to appear, since the bottle in my pack is empty. I know that dehydration can be an easy death in a place like this. The sun beats down through the foliage, making me all the more thirsty.

A cannon booms through the air, startling me slightly. I count them... One, two, three, four... On and on until they reach eleven. Eleven dead in all. Thirteen left to play. And I won't know who until tonight.

I'm overwhelmed by the thought that Peeta could be dead. Bled white, collected and in the process of being transported back to the Capitol to be cleaned up, redressed, and shipped in a wooden box to District 12. No longer here. Heading home.

My heart breaks at that thought, but I guess I won't know for sure until later. For now I can only hope that he is fine.

The sun begins to go down, and I still haven't found water. But it's probably best to make camp, since nighttime is prime hunting time for the careers.

I choose my tree carefully. A willow, not terribly tall but set in s clump of other willows, offering concealment in those long, flowing tresses. I climb up, sticking to the stronger branches close to the trunk, and find a sturdy fork for my bed.

I arrange my sleeping bag, looping my belt around the branch as a precaution. Now if I roll over in my sleep, I won't go crashing to the ground. I pull up my hood for warmth, it's already becoming chilly.

The anthem rings through the arena, pictures of the dead flashing in the sky.

The first to appear is the girl from District 3. That means that the Career tributes from 1 and 2 have all survived. No surprise there. Then the boy from 4. I didn't expect that one, usually all the Careers make it through the first day. The boy from District 5, meaning his fox-faced partner made it. Both tributes from 6 and 7. The boy from 8. Both from 9. Yes, there's the boy who I fight for the backpack. I've run through my fingers, only one more dead left. Is it Peeta? Or Rue? No, there's the girl from District 10. That's it. The Capitol seal is back with a final musical flourish. Then darkness and the sounds of the forest resume.

I'm so relieved that both Peeta and Rue are still alive. We've all managed to make it through the first day, and now I just hope I'm able to find them soon.

I can't help but wonder where they are, how they're doing. They probably both made it in to the forest pretty quickly, so they're probably safe.

I hope so at least.

I settle into my sleeping bag, trying not to think I much about them. I need whatever small amount of rest I can get, who knows when I'll be able to sleep next. I close my eyes, attempting to settle my nerves. I'd have I wait to see what tomorrow brings.

* * *

**Sorry guys, no Peeta in this chapter. I have a question for you, do you want me to do Peeta's POV next chapter? I had originally planned to have it all be Katniss but I can switch around a bit if you want. **

**Also, I'm going to be writing a bunch of Everlark AU oneshots if is interested. I have a few written and one published. It's called 'Only in my dreams' and I'd be so happy if you guys would check it out. And if you have any suggestions I'd be glad to hear them. Thanks awesome people. **

**Please review, it makes my day. (but no pressure of course) **


End file.
